Field
This application relates generally to wireless communications, including the reduction of upstream control channel resources and inter-system offloading within a communication environment.
Related Art
The cellular network industry and service providers have been developing inter-system offloading solutions to alleviate congestion within communication environments by delivering data originally targeted for cellular networks to one or more other complementary technologies such as Wi-Fi. Inter-system offloading can reduce congestion issues and provide flexible bandwidth for load-balancing.
Conventional offloading solutions, such as 3GPP I-WLAN architecture as set forth in the 3GPP TS 23.234 specification, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, relies on policies stored in mobile devices with pre-configured conditions to effectuate offloading.
The embodiments of the present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.